Macy Jalarod
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: The life of my OC, and her journey, this corresponds with AlphaMidnight07's story Kristian Maya.
1. Chapter 1

Kit Fisto.

I was assigned to help keep the peace on Taris during their election as there have been several attempts on the candidates, anyways the election is over and I'm preparing my ship to leave when a small girl, probably about 1 1/2 to 2 years old, she is a hybrid of theelin, a Tholothian and a milkian, I assume one of her parents is a hybrid between one of those 3.

"_Hi! My name is Macy_!" She said happily as I knelt down and she began to play with my tentacles, _" Hello little one, my name is Kit." _I said, chuckling at her, I noticed that she seemed to have a force signature, but I would have to do a blood test to be sure, _" Where are your Mommy and Daddy little one?"_I asked, she let go of my tentacles and pointed at a Tholothian woman with indigo eyed and green patches, and to a Mikkian and theelin hybrid male, who's skin was mainly blue with some lavender here and there, he has blue eyes, he also has the Mikkian headtails as well as the theelin brightly colored hair, baby blue, it's pretty clear that she got her looks from both of them, they also had another baby with them, which shocks me, as just having one 3-way hybrid is extremely rare, and unheard of among their species.

I walk over to them with Macy, _" Excuse me, ma'am and sir, is this your daughter?"_I asked They both look up from the other child that they had apparently been trying to calm down as he was screaming, _" oh my force, Macy!"_The mother yelled as she handed over her son to her husband and bent down to sweep the young girl into her arms, clutching her tightly,_ " Thank you so much sir, we didn't even notice that she had wandered off."_The man said, look positively terrified at the thought that someone could have taken his daughter while he wasn't paying attention m,_ " It is no problem, I am A Jedi after all, its what I do."_I said with my signature smile,_ " Oh, your Master Fisto, correct?" _The woman asked, still clutching her daughter to her chest, _"Yes ma'am, and your name is?" _I asked, _"Rasialin Jalarod."_She said as she finally sat down her daughter, this time grabbing the young girl's hand, _" Dash Jalarod."_The man said, quietly shushing his son, _" And this little sneaker is Macalin Jalarod, and our little one is AJ Jalarod."_ said, _" This is going to be a difficult question but one that I have to ask nonetheless, I sensed that Macy has a force signature, and that could mean that she is force-sensitive, would you be willing to let me do a blood test?" _I asked, feeling extremely guilty for asking the question after their panic, they stared at me in shock, _" I thought it was impossible for hybrids to be force sensitive?"_Mr. Jalarod asked, _" it's rare, but not unheard of." _I explained, _" The no attachment rule_, _I don't want to lose my daughter."_Mrs. Jalarod said,_" I can talk to the Council about allowing visitation, but it could be dangerous for her to remain in your care due to slavers and Sith, they would seek her out in order to enslave her for their own personal use."_I said, _" We will allow the blood test, but we would like to talk to the Jedi Council."_ said, _" Thank you, is over the hologram alright or do you want to do it in person?"_I ask, _"Hologram is fine."_ said, as Macy began to try and get out of her Mother's grip, knelt down and began to talk to her in their native tongue.

* * *

Time Passes.

I sit up the hologram, as the Jalarods sat quietly behind me, waiting for it to connect.

_"Master Fisto, nice to see you, it is, the reason for your holo-call is there."_Master Yoda said, _"Yes, I found a youngling, who is force sensitive, her parents want to talk to you."_I said, stepping to the side to let the family of 4 be seen, _"Hello Master Jedi."_ said, I saw several members of the Council eyes widen in shock at the sight of the mismatched family, it is very odd for bi-racial beings to be able to have children with another, and even more rare for that child to be force sensitive, _"What is your child's name?" _Mace asked, _"Her full name is Macaline Della Jalarod, but she goes by Macy." _ said, Macy had fallen asleep in her mother's arms not long before I made the call, _"Why did you want to talk to us?" _Ki-Adi asked, _"It is nearly impossible for a bi-racial person to have a child with someone with who isn't of one of the races, Macy and AJ are our little miracles, and why I do want what's best for her, I still want contact with her."_ said, I felt the Council poke at my shields, I lower them to allow them in, _"What do you think Master Fisto?"_Saesee asked, _"They are good people, and we would be cruel to not allow these parents to see their child when she is very rare and a miracle." _I said, _ "Allow monthly visits, and nightly calls we will."_Master Yoda said before anyone could vote, "Then we will allow her to be taken to the temple." said, the Council smiled and bid us goodbye.

* * *

Time passes.

and hugged their daughter goodbye and then gently passed the tiny girl to me.

_"Keep her safe."_ whispered to me,_ "I will," _I said.

* * *

**Bye!**

**This cross posted from my wattpad, to see how Macy looks check that out.**


	2. the friendship begins

Macy. [AGE 8]

We were practicing lightsaber forms when I saw a togruta girl and a togruta/human girl struggling to get form 2, so I walked over to them.

_"HI! My name is Macy!"_ I said cheerfully, _"You need help?"_ I asked, gesturing towards their training sabers, they nodded eagerly, "I'm Kristy and she's Ahsoka." The human/togruta g, and I helped them the right way to hold their sabers, when I was done I saw Kitty [Kit Fisto] smiling at me, "Wanna be friends?" Ahsoka asked, I nodded and she and Kristy gave me a hug.

We've been besties ever since.

* * *

It's short but that's because it's just the begining.


	3. Author's note

**I have been sick for a couple days so I am a bit behind on my schedule so I am re-doing the schedule by day I published the story and sorry the stories I was to update will have to wait.**


End file.
